srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarbrow
Threads until August 2009 have been archived * Threads previous to October 2009 have been archived Invalid tag extension name: onlyinclude Invalid tag extension name: onlyinclude I got this message after editing this page. The quest box is showing in the preview, but when I saved my changes I got this message instead of the quest box. What's going on?--Shadowblack 16:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) This problem just started showing up today. We have done nothing I know of to cause it. I think we should ask Wikia about it. --Octarinemagetalk 21:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Is it still showing? I just edited the page, a null edit to force a re-rendering, and it worked up well enough. I suspect it was caused by the server-side MediaWiki software upgrade. If it's still happening, you should really contact Wikia staff. Scarbrowtalk 23:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I just tested it on the Test Page and it happened. It only happens (or seems to happen) on pages that have a Questbox at the top preceded by the spoiler message and followed by the Underconstruction message. I've studied the Underconstruction template thoroughly and corrected a tag nesting that I thought might be the culprit. But it still happens. My next guess is that it doesn't like the embedded comment in it. I wanted to remove it and see if the symptom still occurs, but I thought I'd run it by you first. If the problem still persists after that, then it's probably safe to conclude tentatively that it's server-side. --Octarinemagetalk 01:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :The same problem seems to exist with . Even in the preview the message shows up.--Shadowblack 07:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've fully revised all templates transcluded, and the only one which has onlyincludes is Questbox, so I reckon it cannot be the fault of the new ones. Also, from the source code of the page (The Giants 3) we can see: and that sounds like server-sided. I've contacted Wikia with this. Scarbrowtalk 08:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) did you use It doesn't seem to be working. I did a test section in the Sandbox just now. Thanks in advance. --Wetheril(talk) 01:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Fixed formatting on the User Page Wow, how did you did you fix the formatting? I couldn't figure out how to unshrink the text that came after the Create Item/Quest text boxes. --Wetheril(talk) 22:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) New Admins Hey, Scarbrow, just wanted to say I agree completely with your suggestion regarding future admins. — Young Ned (talk) 10:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Cloning an Item for testing Hi Scarbrow, I'm interested in playing around with making some of the items under Category:Articles_in_need_of_maintenance into a variable item after getting recent updates out of the way, and have been looking at your Tzal-Toalth example. I don't want to make changes to any of the actual item pages while trying to learn, so is it alright for me to clone an item page just for testing and to delete it later? Also, any advice or input would be nice. :) --Wetheril(talk) 21:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Making a personal page for testing sounds like a great idea. I hadn't thought about that one. Thanks! Also, I found the links you sent me in a PM a few months ago, and I want to thank you again for sending them to me. Expect me to be messaging you when I hit my first wall! --Wetheril(talk) 23:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Alright, I think I have my first question. I set up a test page at User:Wetheril/test. How do I get it to accept a new parameter? I want to define a parameter }, but it doesn't seem to be working. I was trying to add the following piece of code to the itembox of the Ice Shield: |MR = + }>1) | 1+( }-1)*2 | 1 }} :: I'm getting an error message that says Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "{". I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks. --Wetheril(talk) 07:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Another Update: The transclusion seems to be fairly successful (see User:Wetheril/test, but I still don't know how to make the error message go away. Also, should a parameter for frozen vs. melting be inserted? --Wetheril(talk) 14:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Update 2: I don't know what I just did, but seems like the error message went away. o_O --Wetheril(talk) 15:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: Now I feel really silly. I stumbled over something basic, like setting a default value for the Level parameter. It would have made a good deal of the error checking unnecessary. *head desk* Thanks for catching that. --Wetheril(talk) 15:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Indent It really wasn't all that "painless" but I did expect it to take longer. It was very educational though, because I really didn't know anything when I started and didn't know what to expect. Thanks a lot for your help and input. I also posted a question on the discussion page; you don't have to respond right away, but I guess it's something to consider for later. --Wetheril(talk) 17:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merging and Moving I noticed you restored 's previous history, and I was surprised you could do it after replacing a page. That is very useful information; I'm grateful for the link, and thank you very much for sharing this. --Wetheril(talk) 01:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Messaging test This is a test Scarbrow2 19:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) re: Bowl of Blood categories Thanks for the explanation! I do remember seeing the changes you made in the Itembox template a while back, but I had not thought that this would cause several items to drop off the categories list. Also, thanks for making the additions to the item-documentation page. I have gotten a few questions about how to document items, and hadn't thought of pointing people to the page before, but now I will be sure to do so. --Wetheril(talk) 18:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Projects I like the idea of a Projects page to promote collaboration between editors. Right now, the page seems to be the closest thing to seeing what everybody's up to (I check that religiously everyday), but that has a chronological and edit-number limit too. I do like what you're doing with Category:Site maintenance, and though I do remember to check it every once in a while, I don't think all our editors do (especially the newer ones). There are a lot of helpful pages on the Wiki, but I'm under the impression that many of us aren't aware that they exist--or we forget that they exist after a while, due to lack of updates. I agree that the How to document Items and Quests page should be more interlinked with the Sryth Wiki Editors Guide; it's understandable it wasn't due to the fact that both pages were written at different times. A link to the Project page from the main page would be helpful, but I think having a link to the Project page from the welcome message (to new editors) would be great too--so that an editor that has already helped out once would immediately have a place to look to see where else on the site they can help out. I'm assuming the Projects page will be maintained by templates (without knowing more details). I think this is an idea worthy of consideration. Do you suppose we should involve more people in the discussion? --Wetheril(talk) 19:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking about this idea some more, and I thought about what would make this idea go beyond what and Category:Site maintenance already do--the focus should definitely be a lot more discussion-based, especially if the goal is to promote collaboration among editors. I'll help to advertise the idea on the forum, but I don't want to take away too much attention from the discussion on Wrist Armour. Also, if there's anything else you'd like me to help with, don't hesitate to holler. :) --Wetheril(talk) 21:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about the mix-up. I went ahead and posted at first, because I wasn't sure if you still wanted it posted, and before I got your latest message. I agree that the idea can be shaped up more while the Wrist Armour discussion proceeds. --Wetheril(talk) 21:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorting by Date Hi Scarbrow, There was one more question I had for you and meant to write you about it earlier, but I only just remembered it now. On the page, the sorting by date is broken on the leaderboard table. I tried to amend that by changing the month (September) from 9 to 09 instead, and that rendered the sort completely non-functional. Is there an alternate date display format that can be used to properly sort the table chronologically? Thanks. --Wetheril(talk) 07:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Wow, thanks for looking into this, Scarbrow! I thought it was strange how the sorting page you linked didn't have a listed example of sorting by date, although date sorting was mentioned. I'm glad you were able to figure out a display format that actually worked. Btw, thank you very much for taking the time to help out and look into things; I know you're quite busy yourself, so I really appreciate it! --Wetheril(talk) 17:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) About categorytree-member num Hi Scarbrow, I saw what you are trying to do, and noticed the error messages you are getting. I was going to suggest that maybe the "C" in the MediaWiki:Categorytree-member-num‎‎ page should be lowercase, like in the examples. I read over the code, and I can't see anything that could be wrong with it, so the only thing that came to mind that could be problematic would be a case-sensitive issue. I apologize if my comment seems out of place, considering that I don't know much about the subject matter, except for reading what you linked. --Wetheril(talk) 03:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Are the magic words the ones with categories, pages, and files? I recall you were trying to use plural with them earlier. It's nice to see the errors are gone. I've noticed that the subcategories listing do not have anything showing next to them for pages and files if they contain no categories within, and I'm not sure if this is intentional. This was also the case with the earlier version of the code, and it seems that it hasn't changed--unless it takes a while for it to refresh. (I just noticed your parser test--nice work!) Also, thanks for explaining about the uppercase previously, as I didn't realize the system automatically makes the first letter to a file uppercase. --Wetheril(talk) 22:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting Good point about checking to see if other pages linked to it. I was aware that was the case for Nightsong Armour and Storm Items (since I went and looked under Classic Manual Lists in the menu bar), but wasn't the case with Gralgarok's Armour. I agree with your decision to restore the page and drop a redirect, and if the page has an interesting history that is reason enough to keep it. --Wetheril(talk) 12:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC)